


Good To Be Greedy | Helltaker x Male Reader (Reader Version)

by Mr_kodeo



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Post-War, Pre-Canon, Pre-War, Reader-Insert, Rebellion, Sins, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_kodeo/pseuds/Mr_kodeo
Summary: "You think God will come to your aid, to help you in your times of need? You think he will pull you out of that pit of desperation? Well you're wrong. God won't come to your rescue, Lucifer; he has long since abandoned you. Everything you built will fall, and I'll watch and laugh as it all burns."Lucifer needed help. Though, the queen of hell would never admit it; she was far too prideful for that. Hell is facing the greatest threat it's seen in years, with the worst yet to come. As such, the queen has her hands tied behind her back from all the work. However, there is a solution that comes to her mind.Lucifer needed help, so who better to help than her best friend and his group of powerful demons? Who better to ask than you?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Foreword

WARNING

THIS BOOK CONTAINS

Sexual themes and nudity

Blood and gore/Death

Violence

Strong language/Profanity

War themes

Politics

Human trafficking/Slavery

Historical Figures

Drug use

Genocide

Torture/Mutilation

__________

EPIGRAPH

"People always say that the demon under their bed is the bad guy, but they aren't always right. Sometimes, the true evil is the little angel that sits on your shoulder, whispering to you sweet lies coated in icing. Sometimes the demon is the bad guy, sometimes it's the angel, and sometimes it's the owner of that bed and shoulder, sometimes it's you."

\- Whulfwinn

__________

AUTHOR NOTES

The text "Y/n" stands for "Your Name" as this is the reader insert version of the Good to be Greedy fanfiction. If you do not wish to read it as such, you may refer to the "y/n" Character as the name "whulfwinn". The non-reader version of the story will be posted sometime in November of 2020.

__________

COPYRIGHT

HELLTAKER IS OWNED BY LUKASZ PISKORZ

THIS BOOK IS OWNED BY MR_KODEO

This book is owned by Mr_kodeo, and things such as distribution, advertising, translation, printing and artwork of the ideas used in this book are allowed as long as credit of Lukasz Piskorz and I are to be given.


	2. Prologue

_"In the beginning, in the dawn of time, there was nothing but darkness, the only thing light amongst the dark being the almighty being known as god. How this mysterious entity came to be, no one will ever know the answer to."_

_"Tired of the endless darkness that engulfed the universe, God had decided to create something, a beacon in the world of darkness. He decided to create life."_

__

__

_"It took seven days to create life, seven days, but in the end God had thought all his efforts to be worth it. On the first day, god created light, with the snap of his fingers light had appeared in the universe, partially lighting up the darkness."_

_"On the second day, God decided he needed a place to live and watch over his creations as they thrived, and so he created the skies and heaven; a region of clouds and light with blue that stretch across the globe."_

_"On the third day, God created land, a place where his creations would live and grow. He used the land and formed it into a large sphere, a sphere that would be later known as Earth. God also created the sea and plants, the plants to help feed his creations and to help them prosper, while the sea was made to make sure they never went thirsty."_

_"On the fourth day, God created the stars and two great lights, one light to rule the day, and one light to rule the night, both lights created using the light of heaven."_

_"On the fifth day, God filled the sea and skies with life, creating animals and such to fill up the once vast emptiness. A simple smile graced the gods face as he watched them."_

_"On the sixth day, God created humans and other animals to occupy the empty land. Out of all his creations, humans were by far his favourite creatures."_

_"Now, on the seventh day, many people believe that god rested on the last day."_

_"They were wrong."_

_"On the seventh day, God created a place used to punish his creations for any heinous acts they committed. A place where those ungrateful for what he had done would go. He created hell, a place of rage and flames, used to punish those who are deemed guilty. And with hell, from its fires he created demons, demonic entities, creatures whose appearance varied with abilities unlike the humans or any other animal. He created the demons as the denizens of hell, to torture sinners and carry out his judgement. From the clouds in heaven, he moulded them into angels, human-like beings with the wings of a bird and a golden crown, a halo, sat on their heads. They were his messengers, eyes and ears, and were created to carry out his will."_

_"God was tired from the making of the universe, but could not rest for he needed to make one more thing. As the seventh day began to come to an end, God cried at the beauty of his creations, and from those tears came seven heavenly beings, with powers greater than anything he had created before. He had dubbed these creatures the seven heavenly virtues, and they would keep order within heaven while God rested and decided who went to heaven depending on their virtue or if they had not been plagued by sin.. When the heavenly virtues were finished, God cut himself, and from that blood came seven demonic beings whose powers rivalled that of the seven virtues. He dubbed these demons the seven deadly sins, and they would keep order within hell and decide who went there depending on their sin. "_

_"Pleased with his work, God sent the sins down to hell and the virtues came with him to heaven, where he soon rested. The last thing God thought of before falling asleep was the two realms he had created; heaven and hell. Little did he know, without the power of the all mighty, sooner or later the realms would be thrown into turmoil. Without God, chaos would arise."_


	3. Tome 1 | Log 1

If anyone walked into Lucifer's office at this moment, they would be concerned if she had died judging by her current state. Lucifer, The queen of hell, the CEO, the fallen angel, the morningstar, was face down on the floor with bags under her eyes and mountains of paperwork scattered everywhere in her office.

Never in her entirety of existing had she ever had this much paperwork, and it had taken quite literally an entire five days of non stop working just to get half of it done.

Fatigued and worn out, Lucifer managed to get up onto her feet and stumble to her desk. She landed on her chair with a loud thumping noise, and sighed. Grabbing a pen, she pulled one of the hundreds of papers that needed signing and tried to write, but when no ink came out of the pen she growled in frustration and tossed it into a corner, where a large pile of empty pens laid.

Lucifer slumped in her seat and groaned, the anger fading from her mind and sleepiness trying to take over. Lucifer tried her best to just ignore it, but with how drowsy she started to feel, she came to the conclusion that she needed something to help with her sleepiness. She needed a cup of coffee.

She kicked away a pile of papers that were blocking the door and pried it open, the smell of the coffee machine down the hallway immediately intoxicating her. Now, she wasn't one to drink coffee, she only did on occasion, but right now the smell of the coffee was like when a drug addict smelt drugs: they needed it. Lucifer walked into the break room as fast as her tired body could. 

In the break room was a little mini kitchen, and on the counter top of the kitchen sat the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in the days she spent cooped up in her office, the coffee machine.

feeling motivated, she mad her way to the cupboard and opened it. She grabbed a little bag of coffee beans, walked to the machine, poured them in and eagerly turned it on. After a few minutes of waiting, she heard the ding of the machine, and faster than lighting she had grabbed a cup from one of the draws and was now pouring herself a nice piping hot cup of coffee.

Lucifer's eyes were practically sparkling as she saw the finished product. She slowly raised the cup to her lips, licking them in anticipation, but ultimately stopped.

She forgot the sugar cube!

Lucifer snapped her fingers and a sugar cube had materialised from thin air. The cube dropped in before she began stirring with a spoon she had also materialised. Once again, she raised the cup to her lips, licking them even more intensely than before.

The building rumbled, throwing her off balance and spilling all her coffee. It took every bit of will Lucifer had to not break down and just give up. After a few seconds of contemplating whether she should kill everyone here or calm down, the more reasonable side of her mind won the argument. Lucifer took a few deep breaths in and out, trying to keep herself calm. She had learnt this trick from her old friend Saint Peter, the gatekeeper of heaven. After one final breath, Lucifer had managed to calm herself, and decided to just make another coffee.

The building shook again.

A shattering sound echoed throughout the kitchen.

Lucifer Looked down, a feeling of dread crawling up her spine.

There on the ground, laid the broken coffee machine.

_________

Malina had entered the ninth circle of hell; Treachery, not too long ago, and was now at the front door of Lucifer's tower, and in her hand was multiple pieces of paper that would add to Lucifer's frustration and already large amount of paperwork. Recently, the sour demon had gotten a job as Lucifer's personal messenger, and though the job didn't really suit her persona, it did give her access to finer resources, so she didn't really complain.

As the sour demon entered the tower, she was met with the pleasing sight of the clean and polished marble floor, the golden ceiling so shiny you could see your reflection, and the many office workers in their sharp suits. Malina may be a sour demon, but she absolutely loved coming into the lower levels of Lucifer's tower, as it was the most beautiful building in the nine circles of hell. Lucifer never really liked how everything in hell was mostly red, so she had ordered the lower levels of her tower to be made in marble and gold, things that reminded her of her former home; heaven. In many of their conversations, Lucifer would bring up heaven, talking about how beautiful it was, from the clouds and the sun to the golden gates. But, Lucifer had explained that the most beautiful sight of them all was the cathedral, belonging to the seraph angel Metatron. When Lucifer talked about that cathedral, she spoke so highly of it, and speaking high of something is a thing Lucifer rarely did. She would spend hours droning on about the marble interior and the golden spire that sat on top.

Everytime Malina came in and admired the sight, she could only imagine how beautiful the cathedral would be.

The sour demon made her way towards the front desk, her mood slightly more cheery since coming.

"Howdy lass." The receptionist said in a cowboy like accent. "What can I do for a little lady such as yourself?"

"I need to see Miss Morningstar, I have a few papers that need to be delivered and I have a Sitrep from Cerberus the gatekeeper that needs to be looked at immediately." Malina replied, handing over her papers, including the report from Cerberus that was in an envelope decorated with childish drawings. The receptionist looked at them carefully before handing them back to her.

"Everything seems to check out just fine. Use the elevator to your right and head up to the fortieth floor where Miss Morningstar's office is."

Malina nodded. She knew the procedure and she knew where the office was. She had been here many, many times before. Malina didn't even get to take a step as the receptionist tapped her on the shoulder. Malina turned back to face him, getting slightly annoyed for him delaying her.

"What do you want now?" She asked.

"A piece of advice before you go up, lassy. The boss has been holed up in her office for a couple of days doing shit tons of paperwork, so I'm warning you to tread carefully. Yesterday, some guy kept trying to get her approval for some project of his, and I think he pissed her off because the next minute his body is tossed off the fortieth floor with his head missing."

Malina nodded in response, thanked him for the info and walked into the elevator, feeling slightly cold all of a sudden. Malina knew how dangerous Lucifer was when she was mad, so the bit of info the receptionist told her was helpful in letting her know to not do anything that might piss her boss off.

As the elevator music began to play and the feeling of the elevator moving started, a sudden rumble through Malina off her feet and right into the doors of the lift. Malina felt pain ache through her face as she pried herself from the lift doors.

"What the fuck was that?" She said to herself while rubbing her nose, trying to ease the pain. Another rumble shook the lift, but this time she was ready. Malina grabbed onto the handrails and steadied herself as the building shook. The elevator doors opened the moment the shaking ceased, and Malina ran out.

She darted in between office workers that had exited their offices to see what was happening, and jumped over demons that were smaller.

Malina was about to slam into Lucifer's door, but reminiscing about what the receptionist told her, she decided against it and settled for opening the door like a normal person.

The moment she stepped in, she felt a strong gloomy aura hit her in the face. Just being in this room was making Malina depressed. Malina looked around, but found no sight of Lucifer, instead she saw the large piles of paperwork and empty pens.

"That would explain why it's so depressing here." Malina thought. If she was stuck with this much work, she'd be sad to. But, even after coming in and looking through, her boss was nowhere to be found.

Exiting the room, Malina was soon met with a sound she knew all too well from the games she played.

Gun fire.

Dropping her papers, Malina sprinted back where she came from, and was met with a sight she never thought she would ever see in her existence. All around her, demons and human soldiers were fighting, the humans having the upperhand with the guns and weaponry they carried.

Malina jumped behind a printing machine, avoiding the incoming bullets headed for her.

"Mortal intruders have invaded the building!" One demon yelled as he ripped off a soldier's arm and took his gun.

"Where are the skeletons?!" Another demon cried out right before she was gunned down.

Everywhere Malina looked, there was carnage, whether it be a demon ripping apart a mortal, or a soldier blasting bullets through a demon, and in the middle of a the carnage was a black and red oval hovering above the ground, jolts of red electricity running rampant around it. From the portal, more soldiers began to flood the fortieth floor of Lucifer's tower, over running the office working demons.

Malina grabbed the printer and heaved it into the air with such strength that surprised the mortals, and tossed it at them. A few soldiers were sent tumbling into others from the sheer force of the throw, and Malina quickly took this chance to run down the hallway back into the elevator. As she turned a corner, she saw the elevator insight, but she soon felt her stomach drop as more soldiers came into view.

Malina attempted to turn back, but she felt he butt of a gun slam into the back of her head. The sour demon dropped onto the floor, her consciousness waving in and out of reality and darkness. The last thing Malina saw before blacking out was the door to the break room breaking down, with Lucifer slowly striding out, hands clenched with shadows over her eyes.

__________

When Lucifer stepped out from the break room, all the mortals in the area had chills creep up their back, even making some unconsciously turn around. The area around Lucifer was colder than ice, and the floor in which she stood on was slowly being frozen over. Some of the soldiers began to take a few steps back as the queen of hell kept walking forward. Soon, she stopped.

All the soldiers were unsure of what to do. They could feel the raw power emitting from Lucifer, and it was terrifying to say the least. In a low and husky voice, one that differed from her usual tone, Lucifer spoke.

"My....my...Coffee..."

And just like that, all hell broke loose.


	4. Tome 1 | Log 2

**_[One Week Later]_ **

In the mountainous construct known as Lucifer's tower—on the thirty first floor—the queen of hell was seated at the head of a large table in a meeting room, and she wasn't alone.

Minus Lucifer, there were seven individuals that accompanied her, each holding powers that mortals and normal demons could only dream of having. These Seven individuals were known as the seven deadly sins, the ones who alongside Lucifer and the Wardens, kept order within hell.

The first sin and leader of the sins was Skolar: The Sin of Wrath. Skolar was a big and burly man, easily towering over everyone at seven foot one. Just like all the other demons, he had the iconic silver hair, but was styled in a crew cut, along with a silver goatee, the classic red demon eyes, and two black mouflon horns. He wore a faux leather biker jacket with a white sports singlet underneath, and finished his look with black dress pants and dress shoes.

Lazarus: The Sin of Pride, had gelled his silver hair back, John Wick style, with two black nubs acting as horns. He wore black leather fingerless tactical gloves, a black blazer with a red symbol of a galloping horse on the back, a red dress shirt underneath along with black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Pandemonica: The Sin of Sloth, wore a red long sleeved shirt underneath a long sleeved black blazer, accompanied by a black pencil skirt and black gloves. The demon of sloth wore her hair in large curls as well as a ponytail with two small black nubs for horns sticking out of said hair, alongside a pointed black tail.

Adonis: The Sin of Envy, wore a black loin skirt and a black, low back strapless bra, showing off large amounts of her bare skin and cleavage. Her hair was done up in a bun with a few loose strands here and there, with two long black sahara oryx horns. Her look was finished by a white blindfold that hid her eyes. If she wasn't the sin of envy, she definitely would have been the sin of lust.

Olympia: The Sin of Gluttony, wore a black sheath dress with a short red collar and tie. Her hair style was that of a waterfall braid as well as the normal silver hair that every demon had and black nubs for horns. She had a little beauty mark on her right cheek and had a red tattoo of a pig on the back of her neck.

Modeus: The Sin of Lust, wore a black blazer with a red turtleneck sweater underneath, along with her red leggings and black pencil skirt. Her silver hair was wavy and unruly, with lots of cowlicks and two pointy black horns. There were also the hearts that seemed to float alongside her head, a phenomenon which many demons were confused at upon first meeting Modeus.

Finally, Y/n Whulfwinn: The Sin of Greed. Y/n wore a black bomber jacket around his shoulders, a style similar to his younger cousin, High prosecutor Justice. He also wore a red tweed vest on top of a black dress shirt, with black dress pants and shoes, and came second in height, being six foot one. The sin of greed had his hair styled in an undercut, along with two long white horns protruding from the sides of his head, similar to Lucifer, and topped off his look with a golden chain necklace with a golden pig pendant hanging from it.

Lucifer sat idly in her seat, ignoring the chatter and banter of the sins and sipped at her wine glass. Her eyes; however, were a different story. Her crimson irises darted from one face to another, not taking in their features, but rather something else instead, something that wasn't visible to just everyone. To the common eye, they might have looked like your everyday demon, nothing special or noteworthy about them, but it took a well trained eye to notice the raw power overflowing from each and every single one, a power so strong that even Lucifer felt slightly overwhelmed in her seat.

Eventually, the chitter-chatter of the sins were growing louder and louder to the point where it blurred out her thought process. Her eye twitched in aggravation, and with the snap of her finger, the noise along with her wine glass disappeared. Even if it was just a snap, that single action held so much power and authority, and promptly gained the attention of everyone in the room within a second. Though displeased at her silence and thinking being ruined, her mood did improve at the utmost attentiveness the sins were giving her.

Oh Satan, she loved being queen.

But with her position as the absolute ruler of the underworld, there also came responsibilities, some so dire that hell as a whole could be affected if she made a mistake. Luckily, mistakes were a concept Lucifer had only experienced once in the past. 

She had never made a mistake ever since.

"It seems that I am unable to think to myself in peace," Lucifer said aloud. "Needless to say, I am thoroughly disappointed."

"Forgive us, Miss Morningstar." Skolar replied while lowering his head slightly. The other sins scoffed at his suck-up behaviour. It was not a secret that Skolar was a very loyal follower of Lucifer’s, infact, serving Lucifer was the sole reason that Skolar had become a Sin.

"That will depend if you can explain as to why my peace was ruined."

"Well, you see Miss Morningstar, you called us here an hour ago and you have not explained the reasoning behind doing so. We are getting restless."

Lucifer let out a small laugh. It was a sickeningly sweet one, like the voice of a lullaby that your mother would sing to you at night, the difference being that this mother was the literal devil herself.

"I see." Lucifer simply stated. After that simple reply, all was quiet. Lucifer just sat still, eyes closed blissfully and her hands intertwined with one another. Skolar tried to raise his voice to protest, but was shut down when Lucifer half-opened her eyelid and Skolar caught a glimpse of her apple coloured iris staring right at him. When he said nothing, Lucifer closed her eyes once more and hummed to herself.

Seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes kept stacking up, soon it had passed nearly half an hour of everyone in the room being silent and still, all waiting for Lucifer.

"Skolar, in the thirty minutes we have spent in silence, can you tell me if you have learnt anything?" Lucifer asked out of the blue.

Skolar was puzzled, and struggled to answer the question given by his queen. After some hesitation, he shook his head, looking to the ground in self pity.

"What I'm trying to teach you, Skolar, is patience, just like the rest of you" The queen said. "You might all be the embodiment of the seven deadly sins, but sometimes it is good to have virtue, in this case it is patience. Due to your lack of patience, my sweet silence had to be ruined."

With much difficulty due to the small chair and his large build, Skolar leaned down in a bow towards Lucifer. "Forgive our insolence, Miss Morningstar."

"All is forgiven, Skolar, though I do suppose it has been a while, so I do see your point. Since you all must desperately want to get this over with, I believe we should get started on why I called you all here." All the sins gave their approval and nods of confirmation.

"But before we start this meeting, I would just like to say that it's very pleasant to see you all after all these centuries. Spending all your time in an office without much communication with close ones can make even myself miss social interaction."

"Thou queen blandish us" Lazarus spoke in his archaic accent.

"Speak for yourself, you middle-eastern poptart. I've been trying to get in contact with Lucy over here for decades! But she just never picks up my calls." Y/n added. Lazarus threw a glare at Y/n for the crude nickname while Lucifer rolled her eyes at the foolishness of her comrade.

"Well, I am a very busy demon. I simply don't have time to be talking on the phone about trivial matters when I'm managing hell and making sure everything down here runs smoothly." Lucifer retorted. Y/n opened his mouth to argue, but was silenced by Lucifer's blood chilling glare.

"Geez, alright, point taken."

"Now, if no one else has anything to say, I assume we can finish this pointless conversation and move onto more important matters?" Lucifer received a few curt nods and an ok gesture from Y/n.

Taking that as confirmation, Lucifer snapped her fingers and behind her an illusion made from magic began to form on the wall. The queen of hell walked out of the way and stood behind Y/n, who in turn shifted in his seat uncomfortably. When the image had finished forming up, everyone reeled back in shock at what was being displayed.

Many dead bodies lined the area, guts spilt and blood pooling beneath with various types of wounds inflicted. That wasn't what surprised them though, what had shocked them the most was the sight of soldiers gunning down incoming demons and locked in deadly conflict with the skeletons. These soldiers weren't just any type of soldier though, they were mortal.

When the word mortal was uttered in the underworld, the first thing that would come to a demons mind would be the soul of a dead human soul being tortured; burning and agonising torture that would be experienced for an eternity until the mortal soul had their second death, if that ever happened. Right now, in front of the most powerful denizens of hell, was the very opposite of that thought. In Front of them, in that image, was a group of very alive mortal soldiers. The sins—including the stoic Adonis—were flabbergasted at what they were seeing.

Lucifer wasn't surprised in the slightest at the reactions the sins had, in fact, she had expected them to react like this. It wasn't everyday that you saw a group of living humans fighting off hordes of demons in hell, or ever in fact. What was really eye-catching about the illusion was the hovering red oval in the middle of the battlefield with red electric crackling around it.

"As you have all probably heard, last month a group of mortal soldiers had infiltrated hell and managed to get inside my tower. How these mortals got here was the work of this mysterious portal." Lucifer pointed to the red oval. “Or at least, that’s what most think it is.”

Most of the sins—save for Skolar, Lucifer’s personal boot licking simp—tuned out what the queen continued to say and focused intensely on what was being shown through Lucifer’s illusion magic.

Pandemonica had a weirdly happy expression and looked on with keen interest. Y/n shuddered when Pandemonica suddenly let out a loud cackle when the image had changed to one showing nothing but mass bloodshed. Y/n knew she was a sadist, but he never knew her problem to be this concerning until now.

Olympia, who had been stuffing her face full of french fries the entire time, had stopped and was now gaping in awe. Usually when the sin of gluttony started eating, it was nearly impossible to get her to stop, so seeing her ignore the crispy fries before her put some of the other sins on edge.

Adonis's guise was neutral, not showing a hint of emotion. Some would wonder if this was her poker face, or if the only expression she could show was envy.

Lazarus was like Adonis, maintaining a single expression and not letting his emotions show. He was too prideful for that, afterall.

Modeus, the horndog of the sins, was both taken back and turned on by the sights. For some reason the sight of blood was making her horny, which was kinky and slightly concerning. If not for Lucifer being in the room, she might have just began masturbating right there and then.

And last but not least, Y/n. The sin of greed had lost his happy and carefree attitude and expression, and was now staring at the picture with genuine worry. While his fellow sins were surprised by his sudden shift in demeanor, Lucifer was not. Lucifer and Y/n had been together since the dawn of creation, and as such the two have been around each other long enough for Lucifer to know the ins and outs of Y/n, to know every fact about him just as he knew everything about her. 

Not many demons know this as they haven't been around or lived that long, but Y/n wasn't always so carefree, he was originally a very serious and solemn demon and doing his job always came first before anything else. That was until his younger cousin, High Prosecutor Justice, came into existence and changed him for the better. Needless to say, Lucifer was surprised when she first witnessed the change in him, but she did like his new persona better than his old one; though, there were two major alterations she noticed in his personality, the first being that he had become more open with his feelings, hence why he was so expressive, and the second change being how worrisome and paranoid he was when it came to serious matters like this, especially if it involved Justice.

If your cousin had her sight forcefully taken from her, wouldn’t you be paranoid to make sure something like that never happens again?

"How did this happen? Where did this portal come from?" Y/n suddenly blurted aloud, catching the attention of his fellow sins and the queen of hell.

"We are still trying to figure it out." Lucifer replied, slightly downcast.

Y/n hummed in response."Have any other portals opened up? Or was that the only one?"

"Before the incident in my tower, a portal had opened up near the main entrance of hell in Gluttony, luckily Cerberus was there to witness, close it and report the incident to me in the form of an envelope that I received not long ago." Lucifer replied, sitting down on the table and leaning towards him. Y/n was too deep in thought to notice the close proximity between the two ancient beings, though that didn't mean it went unnoticed by his fellow sins.

"So, _that’s_ why you called us here?" Y/n quizzed her.

"Of course it is, what else did you expect me to call your for?"

"Not this, that’s for damn sure."

"Yeah, no shit." Skolar muttered.

"Fair enough." She shrugged.

Lucifer propped her head on her hands and her elbows on her legs as she stared at the sin of greed while he thought.

"You seem like you have a thought," Lucifer spoke. "Mind sharing?"

Y/n broke from his trance once Lucifer had spoken, and had returned to his usually nonchalant bearing.

"I don’t know if it will be useful, but could I hear your opinion on what you think the cause is?"

The queen of hell raised a brow, slightly amused by his request, but complied to humor him.

"Since we have minimal information on the situation, I can't give you much insight, but if you must ask, I think it might be some type of anomaly or byproduct."

"Reasonable theory, but we can't be too sure without any type of proof."

"What do you mean? Theoretically speaking, those are the only options. There is no demon in hell with such powers besides Satan, who I remind you was stopped alongside the rebellion, and the odds of heaven being responsible is near none for heaven and hell need each other to function properly."

"Still, even if it seems that our options are narrowed down, they could be in fact bigger than we realise; it always pays off to be cautious. " Y/n sagely replied.

"Well then, what course of action shall thy assay?" Lazarus interrupted.

"Too early to tell, for now we just wait and see what happens." Lucifer replied.

Suddenly, Pandemonica stood up from her seat, earning everyone's gazes. The demon of sloth began to pace around the room with a posture that meant business.

"Please, before we make any rash decisions like that, I'd like to add something that supports Y/n's claim in a way."

The queen of hell raised a brow in intrigue. "I'm listening."

Pandemonica bobbed her head in thanks, and stopped pacing right next to Lucifer, who was still sitting on the part of the table in front of Y/n's seat.

"I'm sure you all remember the Warden of decay: Beelzebub?"

The mood in the room fell in a split second. Everyone nodded grimly at the mention of the great fly. Beelzebub was the original Sin of Gluttony till Lucifer revoked that status from her and was replaced by Olympia, and instead became one of Hell's wardens up until the point she rebelled. Due to the loyalty the sins held towards the queen of hell, they obviously took her side, along with the High Prosecutor and half of the Wardens. With the combined might of the Sins, High Prosecutor, Wardens and other demons who took Lucifer's side, they ended Beelzebub's rebellion in just a decade, and banished her to the abyss while punishing those who had joined her.

Many people hate to remember the great rebellion, for a lot of terrible things happened during that time. One of the demons who hated it the most was Y/n, because that was when his dearest and beloved little cousin had lost her sight. Just thinking about the great fly made Y/n's blood boil like a kettle, but the Sin of Greed did his best to keep his composure. Lucifer reached out and gave him a slight squeeze on the shoulder for reassurance and Pandemonica whispered a little “sorry” to him for bringing up Beelzebub in the first place, for all the sins knew of his hatred for her.

"I'm sure we all can remember that a demon of her calibre had great powers, right? And the same can be said for Miss Morningstar and a few others; however, Beelzebub was also filled with surprises and tricks that no one would expect. Who knows, maybe this could be some kind of plot to escape the Abyss. I know my logic for this is not sound and I have no evidence, but It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Lucifer had to admit, that was a very valid point. Beelzebub was crafty and witty, but most of all, she was patient. She could wait centuries and centuries to enact her plan. After all, she was very patient with how she tried to overthrow Lucifer. The queen could not rule this possibility out, as it was not out of the question. “I’m not sure how Beelzebub is related to this, but I won't rule out the possibility. For now though, we shall assume that the cause of this problem is an anomaly, at least until we get some further foresight on how this is happening.”

The rest of the sins nodded in confirmation. As for Y/n, when Pandemonica had mentioned the possibility of Beelzebub getting free his mood turned sour and a scowl plastered his face. 

The queen did not overlook this. "Y/n, do you understand?" Lucifer averred, voice raising slightly. “If you have something on your mind, speak up.”

Y/n huffed and turned away saying, “I understand.”

Lucifer frowned at the behaviour he was displaying. "I know that Beelzebub is a sensitive topic for you. If you want, you can go take a break outside."

Y/n shook his head, denying it. He would not act like a child and just sulk away his sorrows in the corridors. No, he instead opted to stay and sit back in his seat, though his mind was more focused somewhere else rather than the meeting. 

Hours passed with many speculations being thrown back and forth between his co-workers, but Y/n ignored the conversation in favour of thinking about the one demon he hated more than anything. Y/n wasn't really one to hold grudges or hate on someone—that was Skolar's thing—but the only exception to this was Beelzebub, who he despised with a flaming passion, one that burned brighter than Skolar's rage ever could.

If Skolar’s rage was like a raging inferno, then Y/n’s was akin to a sea of fire when it came to the Warden of Decay.

Y/n’s mind continued to drift away.

——————————

The meeting ended hours later with Lucifer deciding that they would figure something out in a few days. While all the other sins left to return to their circles and resume with their duties, Y/n stayed behind and stood on a balcony on one of the many floors.

Reaching into his pants pocket, the Sin of Greed pulled out a cigarette. Y/n didn’t consider himself a heavy smoker, but when he became too stressed or was in a foul mood he would go to his good friend Zdrada and have a few cigarettes with her while taking a few for himself. Y/n placed one end of the cigarette in his mouth while he clicked his finger in front of the other, creating sparks and lighting the ciggy.

Y/n took a deep breath, inhaling the lung cancer in gas form before breathing out softly, letting it all float into the air. The sin of greed watched as the smoke wisps danced in the air, swirling around each other in synchronisation before fading away. The effect of the nicotine was already taking its course, relaxing Y/n's muscles and putting his mind at ease.

If Justice ever found out about him smoking, she'd kill him, but as long as he had these few minutes of peacefulness before he headed back to his circle, he didn’t really mind.

——————————

**[Fun Fact Time!]**

Welcome to a new segment I invented named “Fun Fact Time!”  
For this new segment, I will add an extra fact about my version of the Helltaker universe at the end of some chapters. Fun, right?

 **This Chapters Fun Fact:** In this story, Hell has a hierarchy established to differentiate the gap between power, wealth, and influence. The seventh and lowest status on the hierarchy would be enslaved demons/souls, who are forced into labour as punishment. 

The sixth standing on the hierarchy would be the normal denizens of hell while the fifth would be militaristic demons (Example: Skeleton Guards, Flying demons).

The fourth standing are important demons who have key roles that play a big part in how Hell functions (Example: Justice the High prosecutor, Cerberus the Gatekeeper).

The third standing would be the Wardens: Demons who have been selected by the Seven Deadly Sins to help aid them in their duties. The Wardens are also given special titles by the Sin they serve (Example: Beelzebub, the Warden of Decay), and can also be granted new and stronger abilities, but that is entirely up to the Sin that commands them.

The second standing are the Seven Deadly Sins: Demons that represent the Sins of mankind and hold immense powers. Unlike the role of a Warden where they must be selected and cannot pass the role down, the role of a Sin can be passed down through generations. Each Sin controls a circle in Hell (With some exceptions) and has three Wardens serving under them. The only one above the Sins would be the King/Queen of Hell, whom they serve.

The first standing and highest position a Demon can have would be the King/Queen of Hell, or as Lucifer likes to call it: CEO. Whoever takes the position of King/Queen holds most power over Hell itself. So far there have only been 2 lords of Hell, the first being a demon long forgotten and the second being Lucifer Morningstar herself. 

**[End of Fun Fact Time]**


	5. Tome 1 | Log 3

Y/n trudged through the muddy and wet landscape of the circle of gluttony, his very audible grunts resonating through the murky swamp area. Icy rain, cold enough to freeze on touch, hailed down on Y/n but did little to slow his progress, it instead encouraged him to move faster. 

It had been approximately four days since the meeting in the tower, and Lucifer had not contacted any of the sins since then, at least not till now. During those four, Y/n had time to forget about Beelzebub by indulging himself in some of his favourite things: gold, cigarettes, and hot demon girls. It was in the middle of his indulgence that he received a call from the queen of hell herself, asking him to check on the gatekeeper who resided in gluttony as they had stopped sending in their daily reports. Y/n wanted to deny the responsibility and say otherwise, but Lucifer would have none of it and had made a threat to take all his gold if he didn’t obey. Lucifer wasn’t one to go back on her word, so he had no choice but to comply.

As Y/n neared the center of the circle where the gatekeeper resided, the weather conditions began to lessen and were instead replaced by the appearance of hundreds, maybe thousands of souls wallowing in the mud, taking the forms of fat people, pigs, frogs and the such. The sight made Y/n cringe with disgust and try his best to avoid looking at the sinners, though it did appease him slightly as the sight of souls meant that he was near his goal. After a few more minutes of trudging, his destination came into sight. A fairly large sized cave laid in the middle of gluttony, with a few torches to light the outside along with the skeletons of unfortunate demons who were unlucky enough to cross the gatekeeper.

“How homey.” Y/n said to himself.

He grabbed and twisted the handle, finding it unlocked and stepped in. The moment he set one foot inside, Y/n had his nostrils immediately assaulted by the smell of blood, mud and raw meat, a rather unpleasant combination of stenches. The sin of greed pinched his nose, gagging slightly from the appalling odor. Y/n didn’t know if demons could get sick or if they could throw up, but he felt that he might find out soon if he kept breathing the stench in.

He hesitantly entered the cave-house, doing his best to block out the horrific smell and began looking around. The first room of the cave was cozy, having toys and balls here and there, a modern looking Tv and a large pile of pillows and blankets which he presumed they slept on. He continued to walk into the second half of the cave, which contained three desks and chairs, three wardrobes and three boxes labelled, Enas, Dyo, and Tria.

Enas, Dyo and Tria were the true names of hound demon triplets, but they were referred to by one name: Cerberus, as all three girls had a hivemind. Cerberus had come into existence centuries ago and was solely created to replace Kerberos, the original gatekeeper, after he was slain by Beelzebub and Satan. Y/n never had many chances to interact with Cerberus, only meeting them two or three times before this, but enjoyed their child-like personality and antics. He would usually ask for stories about them from Olympia during the few meetings that the sins had. From the stories Olympia told, Cerberus was portrayed as a very troublesome and energetic demon despite their cutesy appearance, wreaking havoc and mayhem where they went all in the name of fun. If those stories were true, then he would have to take caution in approaching them, and maybe even use excessive force in case things got out of hand.

So far, everything had been quiet with no sight of the triplets. Y/n came across a door at the end of the second half, opened it and entered the third part of the cave. 

The last room shocked Y/n. Scratch marks laced the walls, half eaten souls laid strewn about the room and dried blood stained the ground. Y/n shifted from disgusted to alert as he laid his eyes on the sights. The unbearable silence and lack of lighting did not help ease Y/n’s tension, and with every ticking second Y/n could feel his senses growing more wary. The sin of greed carefully walked towards the wall, putting his hand over the scratch marks and tracing his fingers over them. These marks were made by Cerberus; some were fresh while others looked a lot older.

“What could have done this?...” Y/n muttered. With all these scratch marks and the lack of the triplets' presence, Y/n began to assume the worst, remembering what Lucifer had said back in the tower. She had said that the first portal that the mortals used appeared here in gluttony, but Cerberus was here before anything bad could happen. Could another portal have appeared? Could the mortals have possibly killed Cerberus? If not, what had happened and where were the triplets? 

So many questions with so little answers and time.

With no other solution, Y/n reached into his trusty pocket and whipped out a cell phone. He quickly punched in a set of numbers and waited as it rang.

“Hello? Who is this?” Lucifer’s voice said through the device.

“Heya Lucy, it’s me.”

“Y/n? What do you want? Have you found Cerberus yet?”

“Well, that’s what I’m calling about.”

“Why, has something happened?”

“You _could_ say that. Thing is, I can’t find them. I’ve looked everywhere in their cave and they didn’t show up.”

“How peculiar, usually the triplets would jump at the chance of having some company besides Olympia...have you checked outside? They could be out hunting.”

“No, but i’ll do that now. Tell you what, it’s gonna be mighty difficult if I try and look for them with one hand, so how about I call you back later when I have some more news.” Y/n replied.

“You do that. By the way, there will be another next week, except this time we will be having a few guests join us. Just a heads up.” 

Y/n was surprised at the sudden information given to him. New guests? And they were joining a meeting of the most powerful beings in hell? Who could these demons be? Under normal circumstances, Y/n would have suspected some of the Wardens to be joining, but Lucifer wouldn’t have said it to be a surprise otherwise.

“If you don’t mind me asking, who are these oh so mysterious guests of yours?” Y/n asked while exiting the cave, ready for his search.

“That’s a surprise. It’ll be better for everyone if none of you know who they are till the meeting itself is in motion.”

“That makes me a bit concerned, not gonna lie.”

“Just focus on your task at hand, Y/n.” Lucy said before ending the call. Y/n rolled his eyes at his friends actions and stuffed his phone in his pocket. During the first million years of the universe existing, Lucifer had a flare for the dramatic, despite how hard it was to believe that. Another trait she still had was her love for surprises, whether she be the one getting surprised or doing the surprising, especially if the surprise involved chocolate or pancakes. Though something about how Lucifer had worded her sentence made Y/n think twice about this being a normal surprise. The sin of greed had a gut feeling something was up with Lucifer, but pushed it aside. He could worry about that later, for now he had to find Cerberus.

Y/n began to run around the piles of mud and mortal souls, jumping over the gluttonous ones that tried to get in his way. His endless running eventually led him to a trail, one coloured crimson red.

Y/n skidded to a halt. This was a blood trail. Who’s blood? He had no goddamn clue, but he wasn’t going to find out. The trail continued and led into a large, muddy mountain area that seemed devoid of souls unlike the center of Gluttony. Y/n stood on what seemed to be the end of Gluttony’s muddy landscape and the start of a mountain biome. Finding Cerberus in there would be hundreds of times harder. 

Instead of venturing on, the Sin of Greed turned back while saying to himself, “I’m not heading in there. Following the creepy blood trail is exactly how people die in movies.”

As the sin of greed walked off, another figure creeped out from behind a set of rocks, eyes watching Y/n like a predator would a prey, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

——————————

Y/n trudged once more through the murky swamp lands of Gluttony’s center, approaching Cerberus’s home. Y/n reached to grab the handle but froze midway. He couldn’t see nor hear it, but he could feel it. Someone, or something was watching him. Y/n swiveled around, eyes darting to and fro. All that he could see were the harsh rain of Gluttony, the wallowing souls, the beady red eyes hiding behind—wait a minute, beady red eyes?

Before Y/n could think any further, out from behind a group of souls a lone figure rushed towards him at break-neck speeds. With the reaction of a trained soldier, Y/n sidestepped as a pair of claws came raking towards his face with a menacing glint. The claws wooshed past, mere centimeters from taking off his nose.

“What the fuck!?” Y/n roared as he dodged another claw swipe that was instead aimed for his midsection. Y/n tried to retaliate but the cloaked figure jumped back before he could. 

The black cloaked figure landed on a pile of souls with their hands together to form weird symbols. Y/n had no idea what they were doing, but he had a bad feeling about it. The figure kept changing their hands and forming new symbols until they stopped and shouted out, “Ninja Clone!”

“What?” Y/n had a confused expression and raised a brow. For a moment, nothing had happened, and Y/n looked around. “Was that supposed to do something-”

The Sin of Greed never got to finish as he quickly ducked to avoid getting nailed in the head from behind. Y/n growled out in annoyance as a third figure pounced out from behind cover and attempted to slash at him. To the three figures' surprise, Y/n had actually managed to counter this time, moving faster than they did. He reached out and grabbed the hem of one of their collars and tossed them into the first figure. As for the third, Y/n latched his hand onto their masked head and slammed them into the ground, creating a rumble that shook the center of Gluttony.

The three figures groaned out in pain at the beating they had received. Y/n slowly strode towards the trio of masked menaces with a mean glare in his eyes. Y/n loved fighting, as did the other Sins—except Pandemonica, Modeus and Olympia—but Y/n hated people who tried to ambush or were too cowardly to confront their opponent head on. 

As the saying goes, “Professionals have standards.”

His hand began to glow an eerie gold with glowing cracks forming along his arms and the skin darkening into a charcoal black.. It was time Y/n ended this, and he had decided how he would do it.

He let out a growl of annoyance and swung at them. The trio of attackers had no idea what the Sin of Greed was doing, but it could not have been good by the looks of it. The first cloaked figure grabbed both their companions and launched themselves into the air. Y/n’s fist came crashing down in the spot they were moments ago, shattering the ground and sending mud spraying everywhere. Seconds later, the earth and mud began to glow the same colour as Y/n’s arm, with the area he had punched slowly becoming solid gold. Y/n looked up to see the three perpetrators standing a few feet away looking slack jawed with awe. Don’t ask how Y/n knew they were surprised since they all had masks, he just knew.

“So, you all managed to dodge that.” Y/n simply stated, hiding the annoyance and excitement in his voice. “I’d say you're rather skillful to be able to dodge that, but we both know all of you are kind of lacking in that department.” 

He couldn’t see the expressions on their faces, but he could feel the anger coming from them. Knowing he touched a nerve, the Sin of Greed showed his large shining smile. All three attackers snarled at Y/n, but did not move from their spots, deciding to circle Y/n instead like a pack of wolves closing on a deer.

The sin of greed, though startled and confused at the lack of response to his attempt at provocation, quickly gained his bearings and looked around to keep his eye on all of them. “Huh, I really thought that would work. Guess you three cowards aren’t as dumb as I thought you to be”

Provocation could prove to be a powerful weapon. A fighter who disregards all rational thought in favor of acting on pure emotion was a dead one. Though as it appears, these three masked muttin-heads weren’t dead fighters, at least not _yet_.

In the blink of an eye, one of the aggressors lashed out and swiped at him. Y/n was fast, coming third in terms of speed of all the sins, but even he could not predict an attack so quickly. He had no time to fully move his body to dodge, so he did the only thing he could. Before the claws could even touch his body, a bright and vibrant golden colour encased Y/n with it’s light. The assailants claw slashed at Y/n, but instead of feeling the sweet tear of flesh, they had instead felt a cold and hard surface cover their entire arm. Looking down, they noticed—to their horror—that their entire right arm was now golden. They couldn’t feel, nor move their now trapped arm, it was like it wasn’t even there. The only thing letting the aggressor know it was still there was the sudden new weight that came with the new look.

Y/n let out a gasp of surprise as the assailant released a ear-raping scream, one that sounded extremely feminine. That’s when it hit him. 

_Three_ assailants, in the circle of _Gluttony_ , who he had now identified as _female_. 

The trio of attackers were none other than Cerberus the triple demon.

“Holy shit. Cerberus, is that you?” Y/n managed to ask in his stupor.

The third sister, Tria, whined out in panic while ripping off her mask. Without so much as a second thought, Y/n ran towards her and fell to his knees as she fell backwards, catching her in his arms. Tria’s entire arm was now a beautiful colour, and the gold was still spreading up to her neck. Y/n snapped his finger and watched as the golden arm of Tria melted and morphed back into flesh and bone. With a look of wonder, she rubbed at her arm while Y/n patted the heads of her sisters who were standing at Y/n’s sides, though the head pats were soon stopped and they instead felt his fists come crashing down on top of their heads.

“What in the hell were you three thinking to try and attack a sin?” Y/n asked the triplets, the anger in his voice evident. “I could have killed you! What were you even doing in the first place?”

“We were being ninjas!” Dyo replied cheerfully. Even if someone was mad at them, Cerberus never really cared. The only person they were afraid to make angry was Lucifer. Y/n gave the girls a deadpan look.

“The fuck are you talking about?” Y/n asked, folding his arms while he waited for a reply.

“We were pretending to be ninjas! Look, we even have the costumes!” Enas said as she pointed to the black attire she and her siblings wore.

“Where the hell do you three get these damn ideas from...” Y/n pinched his nose and shook his head.

“We got the idea when we were watching Tv!” Tria answered.

“And on Tv, we saw those really cool ninjas!” Dyo continued with stars in her eyes.

“We wanted to be ninjas! We were playing a ninja game until Y/n showed up, so we hid to try to be ninjas.” Enas finished. Y/n sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose harder and narrowing his eyes at the girls.

“And can you explain why you haven’t been sending in your reports?”

Slowly, what Y/n said had registered to the girls and the colour was drained from their faces. Out of all the demons in hell, Cerberus was one of the demons who had been punished the most due to their unorderly behaviour. The triplets knew what kind of punishments awaited them, and shuddered at the thought. “We may have made a big mistake…”

“You think?” Y/n’s face grew a large grin. The triplets shook themselves from their thoughts and faced Y/n.

“So, what brings you here in the circle of gluttony? They asked.

“You already know why. It’s about the reports. Lucifer is blowing out some serious steam because of it.” Y/n replied. 

“What can we say? We were so busy being ninjas that we forgot.” They said in sync.

Y/n gaped in awe;. he was astonished by the sheer audacity these demons had to make the queen of hell worry about them while they just played around. “Are you serious right now? Are you genuinely serious? Do you know how much trouble you’re causing by not doing your damn job properly?” 

Cerberus only shrugged in response.

“Dammit Cerberus, you know how important those reports are!” Y/n sighed in frustration as the Cerberus triplets just looked at him with what seemed to be...anticipation?

Y/n brushed it off and walked towards the cave, opening the door and walking towards the large pile of pillows and blankets before plopping down, sighing in bliss as his tired legs could finally rest after having to endure the harsh conditions of gluttony and the little spar session they just had. Every action Y/n took, Cerberus watched it, their eyes never leaving him. Soon, after a couple minutes of Y/n resting up and the girls continuing to stare at him, he asked, “Why do you keep staring at me? Is there something on my face?” 

The girls shook their heads rapidly, and immediately went back to staring. Y/n found the gesture creepy, and decided he had overstayed his welcome, if he had any in the first place. He stood up and headed for the door. “Well, now that i’ve done what I need to, I’m gonna get going. My gold isn’t gonna count itself-” 

Dyo and Tria had moved and were blocking the only way out, still gazing at him. Enas stood at his side, hands interlocked behind her back and a small grin gracing her features. Y/n tried to push Tria and Dyo out of the way to leave, but Enas hugged him from behind and held him back. 

“Ladies, what are you doing?” Y/n tried to free himself from Enas’ grip, but Dyo had joined in on the hug, wrapping herself around him and restricting his movements.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Tria grinned maniacally, pouncing on Y/n and locking her arms around his neck. The sin of greed ran around the cave like a mad bull, shaking crazily to try and get rid of the demons who had latched onto him while said demons began laughing like children. 

Enas threw an arm up in the air while chanting, “Faster, Faster!”

Y/n abruptly came skidding to a halt. The girls flew off of the demon sin and crashed into the piles of blankets and pillows. “Woah!” They cried out.

“What is wrong with you three? What the hell are you trying to do?” Y/n groaned. The sin of greed rubbed at his shoulders which were now sore from the little ride he had given Cerberus. The three demon triplets popped their heads out from the pile of pillows and replied, “You can’t leave just yet!” 

“Nobody but Olympia comes here; it gets so boring!” Dyo complained.

“You will stay here and play with us!” Tria finished.

Y/n shook his head and quickly made his way to the exit once more. “Sorry, but I can’t. I’m way too busy counting cash to play with you-” The girls cut him off by pouncing once more and toppling him over, but this time they began dragging him deeper into the cave with their fangs sunk into his collar.

“You will stay and play!” Enas muffled through the fabric of his collar. Y/n wanted to protest but thought against it. If he didn’t entertain Cerberus then there was no telling what they would do. Cerberus was unpredictable and their willingness to achieve what they wanted knew no bounds.

Y/n sighed in acceptance. “Fine, I’ll play.” 

“Fantastic!” The three said in unison. 

“But! Only for a few hours, understand? I’ve been really busy ever since those pesky portals began to show up, and frankly I barely have any time to spare these days.” Y/n declared, folding his arms.

“Oh yes, we understand!” Said Dyo.

“Just as long as we get to play with you, we're fine with it!” Enas hooted. Y/n smiled at the triplets happy expressions. Despite what Olympia told him about how they usually behaved, all he saw in front of him at that moment were three eager and happy girls. Their personalities reminded him of children in a way, which clashed with the fact that they had the bodies of mature women in their twenties. In fact, they were so child-like that Y/n had previously thought they were mentally ill by the fact that grown women, or at least what looked to be grown women, acted the way they did.

“What is it that the three of you want to play anyways?”

They instantly answered with, “Ninjas!”

Y/n chuckled half-heartedly while the triplets pulled up their little masks and began mimicking karate moves they saw in a movie.

——————————

“Just focus on the task at hand.”

In the circle of treachery, Lucifer had just ended a call with Y/n while she made her way towards a large glacier that sat behind her tower; magic protecting her from the cold. Lucifer stopped a foot away from the large body of ice, her red eyes glaring. She set her hands on the large block of ice and there they rested. 

“I have no idea what is happening anymore,” Lucifer spoke aloud. “But I have the nagging feeling that you have something to do with it.”

A pair of glowing eyes stared back from within the ice.

——————————

**[Fun Fact Time!]**

**This chapter's fun fact:** The powers of all the Seven Deadly Sins are based on legends from Greek mythology (with some exceptions). As you saw in the chapter above, Y/n Whulfwinn has the power of King Midas, who turned everything he touched to gold. Now, I can't tell you the powers of all the Sins because some of that information will be a surprise for later chapters, but I can tell you the abilities of Adonis, Skolar and Modeus and the legends they are based on.

Skolar is one of the exceptions to this, for he doesn’t have a unique power that originated from a greek legend. His ability is named “Devils Flame” and is just the normal power of fire, with the only unique thing about him is him being a simp for Lucifer 50% of the time and the other 50% being pissed off at everyone.

Adonis is based on Medusa, the gorgon. She has the ability to turn whoever looks into her eyes into stone, hence why she wears a blindfold that she can see through, but others cannot. It is possible to resist being turned to stone, but you have to be very strong to resist it. Lucifer and the other Sins have no trouble resisting it, which makes her one of the weakest Sins. Her ability is named “Stone Gaze”.

As you can probably guess, Modeus’s power has something to do with sex and lust. Her power is based on Eros, also known as the cupid of greek mythology. Her powers involve releasing pheromones that can drive a person or demon insane with sexual desire, and can also alter the emotions of the victim at will. Her ability is named “Allurance”.

And also, if you have noticed, I have been rewriting some chapters to improve them and fix grammar errors. Some changes will be barely noticeable while others you may want to reread to make sure. I am just letting you all know because I had received a few messages asking what part of the book I had updated since they couldn’t find new chapters.

**[End of Fun Fact Time]**


	6. Tome 1 | Log 4 Part 1

When Y/n along with Cerberus had reentered the circle of Treachery, they were immediately assaulted by the familiar and bone-chilling air. Since the tunnel that demons usually used was under maintenance, the small group had no choice but to step foot into the polar land and quickly set off towards Lucifer's tower which could be seen even from the entrance. Y/n, who was used to these conditions from all the times he visited, was unaffected by the freezing tundra, the same could not be said for Cerberus though. Enas had taken off her gloves and was rubbing them together, the friction generating warmth. Dyo was hugging herself, rubbing her arms up and down to warm up while Tria did her best to just bear with it. As demons, they naturally could survive against these types of temperatures, disparate to the humans who would easily die in these conditions if they had similar clothes to what the demons were currently wearing, but that did not mean that the demons didn’t _feel_ the cold.

The circle of Treachery was the coldest thing to exist, both in Heaven, Hell, The Abyss, Earth and Purgatory. Colder than the north and south poles of earth, colder than the winters that would come and go, _colder than death’s empty embrace_. No matter what it be, the circle of Treachery was the coldest thing there was, akin to how the emotion of treachery is a cold, stale, heart-wrenching feeling that swallows you whole. 

There is nothing colder than Treachery, both figuratively and physically. Why else would it be the last circle of hell?

The four don’t bother to exchange words as they walk toward the tower. Anything spoken would be lost amongst the howls of the wind and soft groans of souls frozen in the ground. Talking out here would be pointless.

Instead of speaking, Y/n had opted to keep to his thoughts instead. The sin of Greed was still sceptical about his earlier conversation with Lucifer, trying to come up with possibilities with who she was bringing. Y/n had no idea why he was being so paranoid about the whole ordeal since Lucifer hadn’t given him a reason not to trust her after their first encounter with each other.

Y/n felt a small tug on his shirt, snapping him from his thoughts. Looking down, he saw that Enas was now standing by his side looking up at him with her big red eyes and asked him, “Y/n, how much longer till we get there?”

Her words did not meet Y/n’s ears as the harsh winds continued to blow, but he could read lips and understood what she said regardless. Y/n smiled slightly. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Cerberus was a demon when she looked and acted so innocent. Y/n ruffled her hair, much to Enas’ displeasure, and replied, “Not much longer now, only an hour or so left till we arrive.” 

While Y/n and other demons might have not been able to hear anything, Cerberus was part dog and that gave her superior hearing capabilities. Enas gave him a thumbs up while Tria and Dyo had suddenly appeared at his other side. 

“Do you think Miss boss lady will be mad at us?” Tria abruptly asked, her voice was a combination of a shout and a whimper. “For not doing our job, I mean.”

The question caught him off guard. The sin of greed had completely forgotten why he and Cerberus were heading to the tower in the first place, being distracted by his thoughts. In the corner of his eyes he caught the fearful expression of the triplets. Y/n could understand why; he had seen the punishments some demons would receive from Lucifer, some light and bearable while others were just plain overkill. If you worked for Lucifer personally, it was a strong motivator to keep you from making a mistake. 

Just because you worked for the queen doesn’t mean that she wouldn’t kill you if given the chance. No matter how important the job is, anyone can be replaced after all.

Y/n patted the demon's head in a soothing manner, hoping it would calm her nerves. “Don’t you worry your little head about it. I’m sure you’ll be just fine.”

All three girls turned to him with nervous yet hopeful expressions. “Really?”

“Yeah, I’m totally sure. In fact, why don’t I come with you guys when you talk to Lucifer to make sure that-”

The sin of greed stopped mid sentence when he suddenly felt an invisible force push him back. Cerberus stopped in their tracks as they saw what happened to Y/n and huddled closer to him.

The group could feel a force that could not be seen begin to weigh down on them, forcing a gasp from Tria. 

Cerberus certainly had no idea what this invisible force was, considering that they lived alone in the centre of the circle of Gluttony, but Y/n seemed to know judging from his calm yet alert expression. The fact that Y/n, a living embodiment of sin, was as wary and on high alert made the triplets' hairs stand on end and shivers run up their spines. 

“What in the world was that?” Dyo muttered to no one in particular. The only one who had an answer was the sin of Greed, who was still dead silent and ignored her question to remain so.

That invisible force that had hit them was a display of power. Every demon could do that, even the weakest one's. Each demon could display their power, and the stronger that demon was, then the stronger the display would be. That burst of power that Y/n had felt, that had appeared from seemingly thin air was agonisingly familiar to, but he couldn’t put his finger in it. It was like a drop of water in a sea of memory that he so desperately was trying to find.

Y/n couldn’t tell exactly where the burst of power had emitted from, but it was somewhat close. The sin of greed raised his guard. 

Hell wasn’t exactly the type of place where all demons got along and had a beer while watching mortals get tortured. Outside of the cities, Hell was a ruthless, cutthroat place where only the strong can thrive. Treachery was no different from the other circles, with some demons lurking in the shadows outside of civilisation, searching for a chance to kill and get stronger. 

Predators waiting for the right time to strike.

Most demons wanted to get stronger for various reasons, but the most common being the desire to ascend to a higher position such as a Warden, and to do that you needed strength. The most efficient way to gain strength was to kill other demons and absorb them.

Not even ten seconds later, another wave of power washed over the group like a tidal wave, turning the freezing air to a luke warm for a split second and evaporating some of the snow mounds. This show of strength was actually visible to the naked eye, unlike the last, and looked like a gargantuan tsunami of blood rushing towards them. Y/n widened his eyes, as did the Cerberus triplets. That display of power was different from the first. It was more dense, strong, _suffocating_ , and belonged to someone all too familiar. 

That little show of strength came from none other than Lucifer Morningstar.

When Y/n had finally come to his senses, he urged the other three beings with him to start walking once more, but to do so slightly faster. It was still a few minutes before they would reach the tower, but it was best that they got there as soon as possible. Devil knows what could be lurking in the mounds of white powder, waiting to pounce.

That, and Y/n needed to know what was happening.

“Move quicker girls, we have to hurry.” Y/n ordered, speeding up so that he was walking ahead of them.

Enas and Dyo didn’t bother to question his order, instead replying with a nod of understanding. Tria, being the most curious of the triplets and having the resolve to satisfy such curiosity, asked him, “Why? Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong. I just want to get out of the cold quickly and get you three indoors.” Y/n responded.

The given reply made Tria smile warmly at Y/n before facing the front and continuing to move. Despite what he had said to the triplet sister, there was something wrong, something terribly wrong. Lucifer almost never needed to show her true power, emphasis on almost, and that second wave of power that had washed over them most _definitely_ belonged to the queen of hell. The only other demon being able to make such a suffocating aura would be Beelzebub, but she was banished in the Abyss, so that automatically ruled her out, leaving Lucifer as the only demon capable of such power. There were only a few times that Lucifer had ever shown her strength, and none of those times ended well. 

Y/n felt anxiety creep over him like spiders with icy legs. Y/n had a gut feeling something important was going on, and the fact that he didn’t know what it was aggravated him. Said aggravation only served as fuel for him to urge the girls and himself to move faster. 

Another wave of power came over, but it was not Lucifer’s, it belonged to the person who had made the first burst of power. This burst was a lot more powerful than the first, its power being close to that of what a Warden could make. In retaliation, Y/n sent out his own burst of power, the invisible wave melting some of the snow around them and pushing Cerberus forward, making them squawk in surprise. 

Y/n had flared his power as a warning to whoever was nearby. His small burst was surely ten times more powerful than the strangers, and it should have given the demon an idea of who was close, but Y/n sent another one off just in case. The burst also served as a message to notify Lucifer that they were close to arriving.

In response, an explosion of power rocketed into the sin of greed, throwing him back a few feet. Again, it belonged to the stranger. This burst was even more powerful, and had caught Y/n off-guard. 

It was a form of challenge.

Y/n gritted his teeth in fury, but slowly that fury turned to excitement. Someone had dared to challenge him? In the territory of the queen no less? Either this person had some big balls or were suicidal. He was going with the latter.

Nonetheless he was thrilled. Putting all rational thought aside, Y/n had made up his mind on what he was going to do about this, albeit it wasn’t a good one. The sin of greed reached over and tapped Cerberus on their shoulders, gaining their attention. The three said in unison, “What is it?”

Through his smile, Y/n answered. “Change of plan girls, we're going to alter our destination slightly.”

The girls looked at him funny, but didn’t question it. As of now, they were under his command and would follow his orders. Luckily for them, the source of power was extremely close to Lucifer’s tower, at least that's what Y/n predicted from where the aura came from. 

The sin of greed had to admit though, he was definitely curious. Despite him showing a portion of his power to this stranger, they still dared to come forth with a declaration of challenge? The thought amused him, confused him, excited him and infuriated him. If this stranger wasn’t afraid, could it be that maybe they too were hiding their true strength? It certainly seemed so from that last flare of power he had witnessed. Well, he wouldn’t know unless he went and found out himself. Lucifer had been waiting all this time for Cerberus to file a report, he supposed she could wait just a little bit longer.

Changing course, the four began to head towards their new destination.  
Y/n licked his lips in anticipation.

Whoever had challenged Y/n had gotten him all revved up and excited. He hoped that for their sake they gave him a fight worthy of a Sins attention.

Afterall, their life now depended on it.


End file.
